powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Busted
'''Busted '''is the 6th episode in the series Power Rangers Take Flight. Transcript DR. BERING (voice-over): Previously on Power Rangers Take Flight: * Casey and Pete finding the AviMorphers in the quarry (1) * Pink Ranger fighting off Nobodies in the park (3) * Blue Ranger blasted by Trask on a rooftop (4) * Barry fascinated by Casey's Hoverbird (5) * Casey smitten as the Black Ranger defends her and Barry from Nobodies (5) * Rangers shaken in the cockpit as the Cruiser destroys Traffico (5) * Luke asking the others their opinion of giant robots (5) [ Fade in to EXT. SKY - We follow Luke's HOVERBIRD darting through the sky on patrol over the city. After a while, we crane down to a street below as the HOVERBIRD flies off. ] [ EXT. CITY STREET (from previous) - LUKE is walking down the sidewalk, hymnal in hand (see episode 3). He wears a red polo shirt, brown leather jacket, and khakis. He is peacefully taking in the sights as he walks, his demeanor collected and serene. ] [ Suddenly, a young woman, LISA, collides into LUKE from behind. She may be as young as twenty years old. Her long, straight hair hangs down from a dark-colored knit cap, and she is wearing a long-sleeved T-shirt and baggy denim overalls with a knit backpack purse over one shoulder. ] [ The collision causes LUKE to drop his hymnal, and LISA stumbles as if caught off-balance, planting her hand against LUKE's jacket. ] LISA: Oh! I'm sorry! [ LISA picks up LUKE's hymnal and hands it back to him. ] LISA: I'm really sorry... I totally wasn't looking where I was going.. [ LUKE smiles unassumingly and accepts the book. ] LUKE: No problem. [ LISA glances at the hymnal and smirks coyly with mock reprimand. ] LISA: Late for church... LUKE (smirking, returning her playfulness): Ten o'clock service. Already done. [ LISA makes a mock "aha" expression. Before she can speak, a SECURITY GUARD approaches from behind. He is firm but not rude, and he appears to be slightly winded. ] SECURITY GUARD: Excuse me, miss... [ LISA turns. ] SECURITY GUARD: Miss, would you open your bag please? [ LISA seems caught by surprise. ] LISA: What...? W-- I guess so... [ As the SECURITY GUARD takes and looks through her backpack, LISA exchanges glances with LUKE, who appears concerned. She shrugs innocently. ] [ Soon done with the backpack, the SECURITY GUARD hands it back. He doesn't seem satisfied but moves on nonetheless. ] SECURITY GUARD: Sorry for the trouble. [ As the SECURITY GUARD walks off, LUKE continues to watch him and speaks to LISA. ] LUKE: What was that about? LISA (disgruntled): Probably because of the way I dress. I'm not all PREPPY, so I've gotta be up to something. [ LISA glances at LUKE's outfit. ] LISA (contritely, cont'd): ... No offense. [ LUKE switches his hymnal to his left hand and extends his right hand. ] LUKE: My name's Luke. [ LISA eyes him for a moment before shaking his hand. ] LISA (shaking his hand): ... Lisa. [ LISA nods toward his hymnal. ] LISA (cont'd): So are you, like, a preacher or something? [ LUKE chuckles and consciously clasps the book. ] LUKE: No, it's a loaner. I just moved here. LISA: Yeah? Where from? LUKE: Brighton. [ LISA nods contemplatively. ] LISA: Small-town guy, huh? Why'd you want to come to the city? LUKE: Well, I... wanted to find out who I am, but, uh... (trails off) [ LISA continues to listen intently, expecting more. LUKE notices her anticipation and is forced to finish his thought. ] LUKE (cont'd): ... Well, being at home was only gonna show me who I used to be. [ LISA mulls over Luke's statement with earnest respect. ] LUKE (cont'd): So how long have you lived here? [ LISA appears lost in thought from Luke's previous reply. ] LISA: Huh? Oh, um.. a couple years. (changing the subject) Hey, you wanna get something to eat? LUKE (pleasantly): Sure. [ They walk off together. As they leave, LISA briefly glances back over her shoulder in the guard's former direction. ] [ EXT. APARTMENT BUILDING - Establishment shot. ] [ INT. CHRIS AND PETE'S APARTMENT - In the kitchen, PETE, wearing an apron, is mixing a batch of cake batter with an electric mixer. ] [ At the apartment door, CASEY pokes her head inside and calls out somewhat loudly. ] CASEY: Hello...? [ PETE leans over to see her through the kitchen divider as he turns the mixer off. ] PETE: Oh, hey, Casey. [ CASEY enters and shuts the door. ] CASEY: Whatcha making? [ PETE removes the mixing bowl and begins pouring the batter into a greased cake pan. ] PETE: It's a cake for Terri, down the hall. She got that internship she wanted. CASEY: Oh, cool. [ Just then, CHRIS emerges from the apartment's shared bathroom at the near end of the adjacent hallway. His hair is still wet from a shower, and he's wearing his standard black and gray grunge clothes. In his hand is a wad of worn clothes - a T-shirt and boxers. ] CASEY (awkwardly, almost blushing): Hi, Chris... [ Furrowing his brow slightly, CHRIS opens the utility room door opposite the bathroom and tosses his old clothes into a hamper inside. As he closes the door, CHRIS keeps his eyes on CASEY suspiciously. ] CHRIS: Hey, Casey... [ PETE continues scraping his batter into the pan with a spreader. ] PETE (to Casey): So how was your date yesterday? [ As CHRIS exits down the bedroom hallway (his bedroom on the left end), CASEY answers PETE but seems to be speaking loudly enough for CHRIS's benefit. ] CASEY: Well, it wasn't really a date...! [ Once CHRIS is gone, CASEY relaxes and becomes herself with PETE. PETE, meanwhile, is too busy smoothing his batter to notice CASEY has been acting strangely. ] PETE: All right, so it was a... "friendly drive to the movies." Did you have fun? [ CASEY makes a displeased face. ] CASEY: Well, yeah, it was fine... [ PETE looks up from his preparation. ] PETE: What's wrong? CASEY: Well, my car got kinda messed up, and now I don't know how I'm gonna get to work tomorrow. [ PETE is almost amused, not sure whether CASEY is joking. ] PETE (gesturing with his spreader): Well, there's a bus stop, like, half a block from Booksmart...! CASEY (worriedly): Yeah, but I've never ridden the bus before... PETE (enrapt, putting the spreader down): Are you serious...? [ CASEY looks at him sheepishly. PETE eases up upon seeing she's sincere. He wipes off his hands on a dishrag at the same time. ] PETE (gently, cont'd): All right, look, tomorrow we'll take a dry run before work, okay? Like, eleven or so... We'll go ride around for a while, and it'll be fine. [ CASEY nods timidly. ] CASEY: Thanks, Pete. [ EXT. SKYLINE (TIME-LAPSE) - In fast motion, we see the sun arcing through the sky and setting behind the city skyline, at which point the stars come out. ] [ INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT (NIGHT) - LUKE enters his apartment and turns on the lights. Outside his apartment window is darkness. ] [ Removing his jacket, LUKE notices something in its side pocket. He reaches in and pulls out a silver and pearl necklace. The necklace is brand-new and, as LUKE notices, still has a small price tag ($69.99) attached. ] [ As LUKE thinks for a moment, we flash to: ] [ EXT. CITY STREET (DAY) - In a slow-motion close-up, we see LISA's hand slipping the necklace into LUKE's coat pocket as she collides with him from behind. ] [ INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT (NIGHT) - Still pondering the necklace, LUKE glances at his AVIMORPHER's watch display (the time is 10:12 PM). He then tosses his jacket onto the couch and removes a scrap of paper from his pants pocket. He unfolds it, revealing (in close-up) a hand-written "Lisa" and a phone number (555-0134). Pausing a moment, LUKE then sets the paper and necklace on his kitchen counter. ] [ Dissolve to EXT. STARRY SKY (NIGHT). ] [ INT. SPACE STATION, DILLIK'S QUARTERS (NIGHT) - Slowly zooming out from the starry sky (above), we can soon see that the view of the stars was through Dillik's window aboard the space station. Once zoomed out from the window, we slowly pan around the room, originally an officer's quarters now retrofitted into Dillik's bedroom. Throughout the room are various odd light fixtures with cast a dim glow in various hues, their colors shifting slowly. The most prominent fixture in the room, however, is a large three-pointed web structure occupying half of the room diagonally. Attached to the walls in three places, the web is suspended roughly three feet from the floor and resembles a triangular hammock. A fluffy bedding material is sewn over the web's connecting strands. ] [ Strewn upon the web-bed is DILLIK, snoring loudly and not wearing his normal protective suit (he remains decent with the aid of blankets covering him, but a bare arm shows that his skin is grayish-white with green spots, a pattern only hinted at by his facial coloration). ] [ In the distance, a metallic clunk echoes dully through the space station. DILLIK startles awake and looks around blearily, his webbing bouncing with elasticity as he moves around. ] [ Scanning the room, DILLIK eventually ventures a timid response in the direction of the open door which leads to an adjacent corridor. ] DILLIK: Trask...? [ He receives no response. ] DILLIK (cont'd): Remote-controlled robot...? [ Silence again. ] DILLIK (cont'd): Frozen scientist...? [ Still receiving no response, DILLIK continues to look around fearfully. His last guess is said in the most hushed tone of all. ] DILLIK (cont'd, hushed): Power Rangers....? [ Just then, a NOBODY ambles around the corner and looks into the room with a curious gurgle. Its posture is non-threatening. DILLIK sighs in relief. ] DILLIK (cont'd): Ohh, thank goodness! [ DILLIK opens a hidden panel in the wall beside him and drags out his two-piece yellow and orange protective suit. He talks as he gets his legs into his loose-fitting leggings (if seen during his dressing process, he is wearing gray spandex-like shorts). ] DILLIK (cont'd): What are you still doing here? I thought I sent all you guys to Earth! (pulling the top portion of his suit down past his head) You don't want to spend your... tiny little lifespans cooped up in here. [ The NOBODY uncurls its fingers, presenting something in its hand (cut away before the object is shown). DILLIK stares at the object for several seconds, then looks at the NOBODY in what could be either astonishment or dread. ] DILLIK (cont'd): Where'd you find that...? [ Break. ] [ EXT. BUS STOP - CASEY and PETE are in a short line (CASEY in front) boarding a blue and white bus (fair match with sentai, identical match not required). The bus's number is 12, and the route name on the front is "Daly City." Also on the side of the bus is the Valley Rapid Transit logo (see episode 4). ] [ INT. BUS - As CASEY steps up to board, PETE coaches her from behind. ] PETE: Now, just put your sixty cents into the box... [ CASEY searches the front of the bus for a moment before finding the coin acceptor. ] CASEY: Oh! [ She drops her change into the appropriate slots, at which point she expects something to happen, but PETE pats her on the back. ] PETE: That's good, go on. [ As PETE climbs the steps, he flashes a thick paper bus pass to the DRIVER, who nods. PETE escorts CASEY toward the back of the bus, nearly three-quarters of the way back, and sits at the window. The bus is not packed but contains roughly one-and-a-half dozen passengers. None are sitting behind PETE and CASEY's row. ] [ As CASEY takes the aisle seat, she looks around in relief. ] CASEY: Well, that wasn't too bad. PETE: Yeah. Just remember, you're waiting for bus number twelve. CASEY: What about on the way home? PETE: (chuckles) It's still number twelve. CASEY: So this one bus goes both ways? PETE (blinking): Well, no, there are lots of number twelves. Some go down to Daly, and some go up to Brighton. [ CASEY giggles self-consciously. ] CASEY: Jeez, I sound like a total flake... PETE: Nahh... (upbeat) ...You know, you learn by doing it. [ EXT. BUS STOP - The bus's door closes, and the bus pulls away from the curb. ] [ EXT. CITY STREET - LISA, in another outfit of a similar style to the first, meets LUKE on a street corner. He is wearing a red T-shirt, jeans, and his same brown jacket. ] LISA (smiling slightly): So, you're kinda eager, huh? I just gave you my number last night... LUKE: Hey... Listen, that security guard yesterday... (removes the necklace from his pocket) Was he looking for this? [ The smile instantly drains from LISA's face. She answers after a brief delay. ] LISA: I seriously don't know what you're talking about. That thing's not even my style anyway. (looks uncomfortable) You know-- I gotta go. [ LISA turns to leave, but LUKE walks after her. The necklace is still in his hand. ] LUKE: Wait, I'm not trying to get you in trouble! [ LISA stops and turns back toward him. ] LUKE (cont'd, sincerely): I just want you to take it back. [ LISA laughs sharply, appalled by the idea. She then responds. ] LISA: If somebody did lift it, I'm sure it came from some chain store that's never gonna miss it anyway. Like they need an extra seventy bucks in their fat wallets. LUKE: Well, unless the employees trying to make a living get penalized because of it, or prices go up for everybody because the store can't afford the insurance... LISA (turning): Not my problem. LUKE: Look, I don't know your situation. You hardly told me anything about yourself. But do you really not think you have more potential than this? [ LISA glares at him for a while. When she finally speaks, her tone is more plaintive than angry. ] LISA: What do you do, just go around the city "saving" people? [ LUKE squirms slightly. Just then, both LISA and LUKE notice a POLICE OFFICER standing beside LUKE, his eyes on the necklace in his hand. LISA and LUKE exchange glances. ] [ INT. BUS - CASEY is talking in a somewhat private tone with PETE as the bus drives down the street. ] CASEY: So while we're in the tow truck, he tells me about all these things he's seen in the paper... The moss at the plaza, the blackout... And then he starts talking about the "flying people"... PETE (grinning, wide-eyed): Yeah..? CASEY (displeased): ... And I go: [ Flash to INT. TOW TRUCK - Both CASEY and BARRY are riding in the front seat of the tow truck, the TOW TRUCK DRIVER at the wheel. CASEY and BARRY are in their clothes from episode 5. ] CASEY (cheerily): Oh, yeah, the Power Rangers! [ BARRY and the TOW TRUCK DRIVER both give CASEY an odd look as she realizes what she's said. ] [ INT. BUS - PETE raises his eyebrows. ] PETE: Then what happened? CASEY: Well, I told 'em I thought I'd seen the name in the paper somewhere. [ PETE chuckles. ] PETE: Man, maybe the, uh, Power Rangers should, like, introduce themselves... Like, have a press conference or something. CASEY (rolling her eyes): Oh, yeah, can you see Luke going for that? PETE: Heh.. I guess not. [ CASEY looks out the window for a moment before continuing. ] CASEY: Then again, people are coming up with some crazy ideas because they don't know any better. Like, Barry thinks the Hoverbirds are little UFOs. He's sure I got abducted on Saturday. [ PETE laughs softly and presses the lower right button on his AVIMORPHER. Moments later, his HOVERBIRD appears outside his bus window, following along beside the bus from a distance of a few feet. Watching it with his head cocked, PETE is amused. ] PETE: I guess it kinda looks like a little UFO... [ EXT. CITY STREET - We see the left side of the bus as it drives down the road, as though from the Hoverbird's point of view. Inside, we see PETE looking out the window. ] [ INT. SPACE STATION COMMAND - DILLIK is worriedly pacing across the room. A small black box rests on the central console. ] DILLIK (to himself): Come on, Trask, where are you? [ DILLIK stops to catch a look at the central console's monitor (not seen). ] [ INT. BUS - CASEY continues speaking to PETE. ] CASEY (seriously): No, but he thinks they're responsible for all the stuff that's been going on lately. [ PETE looks down, staring into space, then answers moments later. ] PETE: Maybe he's right... CASEY: Oh, Pete, cut it out. PETE (with growing momentum): No, really... Think about it... Every time the aliens attack us, there's a Hoverbird nearby! CASEY (hushed): That's what they do! They look for trouble! PETE (shaking his head): No, no, no... When we found the Morphers, the aliens came after the Hoverbird. And when you were looking for Luke in the park... [ CASEY stops to think for a moment. ] CASEY: Actually, Maggie got attacked as soon as I found her on my Hoverbird the other day... And the Nobodies attacked us after I distracted Barry... [ With a sense of dread, CASEY and PETE slowly turn to look at the HOVERBIRD following the bus out their window. ] [ Suddenly, the bus swerves slightly, alarming the passengers. One of them, PASSENGER1, reacts: ] PASSENGER1: What happened? [ At the wheel, the BUS DRIVER attempts to look out through the windshield toward the grill of the bus, slightly toward the right side. The bus is still moving. ] BUS DRIVER (confused, slightly alarmed): Something hit the bus...! PASSENGER2: What was it? BUS DRIVER (dumbfounded): I -- [ Suddenly, the windshield and windows frost over with a dark, opaque color. PETE and CASEY watch alertly, while the rest of the passengers startle. ] PASSENGER2: What's going on?! [ INT. POLICE STATION - From across the room, we see LUKE at a desk speaking with DETECTIVE MORALES (see episode 5). LUKE's jacket is draped over the back of his chair, and both he and DETECTIVE MORALES appear to have been sitting there for some time, based on their body posture. DETECTIVE MORALES finally nods in the direction of the camera, and LUKE rises, takes his jacket, and approaches the camera. He takes a seat beside LISA, who sits among a row of chairs along the wall. ] LISA (somewhat apprehensive): So what did you tell them? LUKE: The truth. I found the necklace in my jacket, but I didn't see who put it there. LISA (startled): You seriously went with that? "I don't know how it got there"?! Do you know how many times they hear that? It's like the shoplifters' credo! LUKE: But it's true. [ LISA leans her head back against the wall behind her and groans. ] LISA: What is your problem? All you had to do was tell them I did it... [ DETECTIVE MORALES approaches. ] DETECTIVE MORALES: Miss Ward. [ LISA sighs, stands, and heads toward the detective's desk (off-screen). ] [ As LUKE sits alone, his MORPHER suddenly issues an alert tone. LUKE looks at the blinking light in the MORPHER display and looks around anxiously. ] [ EXT. BACK ROAD - Bus #12, its windows and windshield dark and opaque, careens down a remote road. Its front is not shown prominently, though a JINNSECT may be seen briefly, embedded in the front left side of the bus's grill area (compare with sentai). ] [ INT. BUS - At the front of the bus, the BUS DRIVER struggles with an unresponsive wheel and pedals. He then looks down toward the front right side of the bus, which begins to buckle. The warping and cracking continues down the side of the bus as tendrils snake down from the front of the bus. ] [ PETE looks around anxiously and rises slightly from his seat. ] PETE: It looks like it's morphing time... We've gotta get everyone out! [ CASEY glances toward the back of the bus, which is empty. She nods her head in that direction for PETE's sake, and he nods in agreement. ] [ CASEY then gets out of her seat and rushes up the aisle toward the front of the bus. As she does so, PETE sneaks into the back of the bus, unnoticed by the other passengers. ] CASEY: Everybody just stay calm! (makes a face and blurts out:) ... The Power Rangers will save us! [ Through their fear, the passengers frown in confusion and look at one another. Some can be heard muttering, "Power Rangers...?" ] [ Hidden in the back seat, PETE privately speaks into his AVIMORPHER: ] PETE: Sky Owl! [ We then see YELLOW RANGER emerge from the rear seat. He announces himself to the passengers and rushes to the nearest emergency exit window. By this point, the bus has begun to tremble a bit, as though driving over unpaved ground. This will continue until the bus later stops. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger, in a bold voice): Stay calm, everyone! Yellow Ranger here! [ YELLOW RANGER tugs on the handle, but the tendrils running through the metal have fused the exit shut. He then rears back and punches the opaque glass, but it resists his attack with a dull thud. He clutches his hand and looks around, chuckling awkwardly as passengers around him begin to grow concerned. ] [ Just then, the bus comes to a screeching halt, jostling the passengers forward. PETE's voice yelps slightly as YELLOW RANGER bumps against the seat in front of him. CASEY, standing in the aisle, nearly falls but steadies herself on a nearby railing. Once the bus has come to a stop, the front door opens of its own accord, and a deep, monstrous voice (with a New York accent) echoes through the bus. ] VOICE: Last stop! Everyone off! [ YELLOW RANGER looks around in confusion, as do CASEY and other passengers. The BUS DRIVER then snaps to attention, waving everyone out. ] BUS DRIVER: Come on, this way! [ EXT. QUARRY - As CASEY and the other passengers stream out of the bus, CASEY looks around and realizes: ] CASEY: We're in the quarry! [ INT. POLICE STATION - As LUKE watches the display of his AVIMORPHER (not shown), DETECTIVE MORALES approaches again. ] DETECTIVE MORALES: Mr. Branson, you're free to go. [ Touching the upper left button of his AVIMORPHER to clear the screen, LUKE looks over at the detective's desk, where LISA sits expressionless. ] LUKE (standing, to the detective): Um... thanks... [ LUKE takes another look in Lisa's direction. He then reluctantly departs. ] [ INT. BUS - As the BUS DRIVER exits, YELLOW RANGER rushes toward the exit, now the last person inside. ] [ EXT. QUARRY - Outside the bus, YELLOW RANGER nearly escapes, but the door quickly snaps shut, trapping him half in and half out of the door. ] [ Nearby, CASEY gasps. ] [ YELLOW RANGER struggles with the door. From a shot inside, we see him draw his SKY BLASTER and pepper the steering area with yellow lasers, causing sparks to erupt throughout the bus as a roar is heard. The door releases just enough for YELLOW RANGER to slip out. Landing on the quarry ground, he rolls onto his feet and looks back. ] [ Beginning with the JINNSECT in its front, the bus is enveloped with yellow and white light. ] [ YELLOW RANGER quickly escorts the people, with the exception of CASEY, toward the other side of the quarry (compare with sentai). As the people's backs are turned, CASEY shouts into her MORPHER: ] CASEY: Sky Swan! [ Morphing with a pink gleam, PINK RANGER looks upward as the bus (unseen) grows to giant size. ] [ Sentai - The giant bus monster, BUSSTER, appears from white insectoid energy. ] [ Below, PINK RANGER reacts and calls into her left wrist. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Ohh..! Sky Flyers! [ EXT. DOWNTOWN (sentai) - The five FLYERS fly by a reflective building. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT (Jetman #26) - RED RANGER clenches his fist. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): We're on our way, Casey! [ EXT. QUARRY (US footage) - Near a rock wall, YELLOW RANGER looks up at the nearby monster as he stands protectively in front of the huddled people. ] [ Sentai - From his yellow eyes, BUSSTER fires a multicolored beam toward the ground below. ] [ From below, we see a rock wall quaking as boulders begin to fall. ] [ US footage - Looking up as the ground shakes briefly, YELLOW RANGER quickly presses the group of people against the rock wall, bracing them as several boulders strike glancing blows against his back, causing bursts of sparks where they hit. ] [ Sliding from foot to foot, BUSSTER twirls one of his own tendrils in his hand. ] BUSSTER: You're mine, Yellow! [ Nearby in the quarry, PINK RANGER draws her SKY BLASTER and fires a series of yellow lasers at the monster above (unseen). ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Stay away from them! (fires) [ As BUSSTER prepares to stomp, he modestly erupts in sparks. ] [ US footage - YELLOW RANGER and the rescued people look on and cheer. ] [ Still smoking, BUSSTER looks down. ] BUSSTER: Huh? [ As seen from above, PINK RANGER waves her arms to get the monster's attention. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Hey you, you big bag of bolts! Over here! [ We see from below as BUSSTER prepares to stomp toward the camera. ] [ US footage - Nearby, YELLOW RANGER starts to rush forward, leaving the people behind. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Watch out! [ US footage - As a massive shadow falls over PINK RANGER, she stumbles and covers her head with her arms. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Uh oh. (stumbles and cowers) [ EXT. SKY (Jetman #4) - In the sky, the CONDOR and HAWK simultaneously fire a series of lasers. ] [ EXT. QUARRY - With his foot still in the air, BUSSTER erupts in a spark explosion and stumbles back. ] [ Below, PINK RANGER looks up and rises to her feet. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Huh...? The Flyers! Good timing, guys! [ EXT. SKY - The five FLYERS fly overhead. ] [ INT. SWALLOW COCKPIT (Jetman #26) - BLUE RANGER speaks. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Sorry we're late! [ EXT. QUARRY - YELLOW RANGER waves frantically to the sky as he runs up to join PINK RANGER. Upon reaching her, he pats her on the shoulder, and she nods. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Way to go, guys! (pats Pink) Come on, you ready? CASEY (Pink Ranger, nodding): Yeah. [ Looking skyward, YELLOW and PINK both salute with their right hands to their left shoulders. A green beam from above teleports them up as white energy. ] PETE / CASEY (in unison, saluting): Let's do it! (both beamed up) [ INT. OWL COCKPIT (Jetman #7) - YELLOW RANGER situates himself in his cockpit. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): Owl, online! [ INT. SWAN COCKPIT (Jetman #7) - PINK RANGER situates herself. ] CASEY (Pink Ranger): Swan, ready! [ EXT. SKY (Jetman #6) - The camera zooms in on HAWK ONE as the five FLYERS fly in formation. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT (Jetman #8) - With the other FLYERS visible through his canopy, RED RANGER thrusts his fist forward. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Let's do it! Megazord formation! [ EXT. SKY (Jetman #5) - The five FLYERS fly up into the sky with colored trails. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT - As RED RANGER steers with his control stick, the CONDOR and SWAN take position above, as seen through his canopy. ] [ INT. CONDOR COCKPIT - We see over BLACK RANGER's shoulder as he controls the Condor with his control stick. In the monitor in front of him, we see a remote view of the CONDOR and SWAN beginning to transform. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Stage one, here we go... [ EXT. SKY (US footage) - Shown in close-up, Chris's HOVERBIRD is flying through the sky, watching the CONDOR and SWAN transform (off-screen, though the image below is faintly reflected in its camera eye). ] [ Sentai - With the HAWK flying beneath them, the CONDOR and SWAN fold up their wings and front sections to form feet and legs. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT - On RED RANGER's other side, we see the OWL and SWAN take position above. ] [ INT. SWALLOW COCKPIT - Over BLUE RANGER's shoulder, we see the OWL and SWAN beginning to transform in her monitor. ] MAGGIE (Blue Ranger): Activating stage two. [ EXT. SKY (US footage) - Maggie's HOVERBIRD is flying through the sky, the OWL and SWALLOW transformation (below) reflected in its camera. ] [ Sentai - With the HAWK beneath them, the OWL and SWALLOW detach various pieces (the OWL losing its lasers, and the SWALLOW losing its WING BLADE) and fold their front sections into their bodies. Hands then arrive from the left and connect with the two Flyers, forming arms. ] [ INT. HAWK COCKPIT - Over RED RANGER's shoulder, we see the HAWK beginning to transform in his monitor. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Stage three, let's do it! [ EXT. SKY (US footage) - The HAWK's transformation (below) is reflected in Luke's HOVERBIRD's lens. ] [ Sentai - The HAWK folds up into a boxy torso shape, the camera focusing on a golden hawk emblem emblazoned across its chest. It gleams briefly. ] [ Below, the CONDOR and SWAN connect to the HAWK's waist section. The now-completed legs take an offensive stance. ] [ From above, the OWL and SWALLOW connect to the HAWK's shoulders. As shown in close-up, the OWL's hand clenches as it connects. ] [ The camera then zooms in on the MEGAZORD's head as it rises from within the robot's chest. With flashes of light and electricity, we zoom out as the SKYFORCE MEGAZORD stands ready, the Rangers' emblem gleaming behind it in blue light. ] [ EXT. QUARRY (Jetman #31) - Shown in close-up, the MEGAZORD's feet land on the ground. We then pan up the MEGAZORD's body as it stands arms by its side. ] [ Nearby, BUSSTER slides back and forth on his feet before charging. ] BUSSTER: Ahh, I've got some competition, eh? [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT (Jetman #5) - Two gray joysticks flip up from within RED RANGER's control panel. ] [ Jetman #6 - RED RANGER grips the joysticks as the other RANGERS man their stations. He then thrusts the joysticks forward, one after the other. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): All right... Skyforce Megazord, online! [ EXT. QUARRY - The MEGAZORD assumes a ready stance and then charges. As BUSSTER and the MEGAZORD approach, BUSSTER ducks the MEGAZORD's punch. They lock arms, and the MEGAZORD begins punching BUSSTER with a series of backfists with its left hand. It then rears back and punches with its right hand, but BUSSTER catches the punch in his split tire hand. He then kicks the MEGAZORD in its waist and slashes its chest with his other hand, causing a burst of sparks. ] [ The smoking MEGAZORD staggers back and braces itself, but BUSSTER then unleashes a long tendril which wraps around the MEGAZORD's neck. A smoky pulse then fires through the tendril, causing a burst of sparks and smoke. ] BUSSTER: You're mine! (fires pulse) [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - The RANGERS are shaken in the cockpit, but RED RANGER continues to grip his joysticks. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): Pull! [ EXT. QUARRY - The MEGAZORD yanks hard on the tendril, causing the wailing BUSSTER to fly over the MEGAZORD (shown from various angles). The monster lands on his back nearby. ] [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - RED RANGER looks slightly surprised but then pumps his fist and then presses a button on his controls. ] LUKE (Red Ranger): All right, not bad! Now let's finish him off! [ As RED RANGER presses the first of four buttons on his controls, the monitor in front of him lights up with a schematic of the Megazord's Phoenix Blade. ] LUKE (Red Ranger, off-screen): Phoenix Blade! [ RED RANGER then shifts his left joystick forward. ] [ EXT. QUARRY - The MEGAZORD brandishes its PHOENIX BLADE. Shown in close-up, the PHOENIX BLADE gleams from the hilt with a swirl of white energy, followed by flaming energy which flows up the PHOENIX BLADE's blade. ] [ We see a close-up of the MEGAZORD's feet as it leaps into the air. The MEGAZORD is then seen flying over the camera, the PHOENIX BLADE glowing with blue energy. Lightning crackles behind the MEGAZORD until a glowing blue vortex appears behind it. ] [ Below, BUSSTER rises and looks up agitatedly. ] BUSSTER: Uhh, I don't like where this is going..! [ INT. MEGAZORD COCKPIT - The RANGERS speak in unison before looking to their respective controls. ] RANGERS (in unison): Phoenix Strike! [ EXT. SKY - Flying forward, still in front of its blue vortex which soon turns red, the MEGAZORD delivers a horizontal slash with its glowing blue PHOENIX BLADE. ] [ EXT. QUARRY - The sparkling blue slash slices through BUSSTER, causing him to recoil with a groan as white beams of light streak out of his body. He falls and explodes in a fiery explosion. ] [ The MEGAZORD's feet are shown landing nearby. The MEGAZORD lowers its sword and stands tall. ] [ Dissolve to INT. CHRIS AND PETE'S APARTMENT - PETE enters, followed by CASEY. They both appear exhausted and collapse onto separate pieces of furniture with a sigh. As CASEY speaks, PETE flips on the TV, which is showing a news report. ] CASEY: Oh, I thought we'd never get home! Those reporters were everywhere... [ PETE nods toward the TV. ] PETE: Listen. [ On TV is STACY KEENE, correspondent for Channel 6 (see episode 4), reporting from outside a building downtown. ] STACY KEENE (on TV): ...calling themselves, the "Power Rangers." [ The TV image cuts to PASSENGER1 from the earlier bus ride, a microphone held in front of him. He speaks to a reporter (off-camera). His comments begin mid-speech, having been edited for time. He, too, is downtown. ] PASSENGER1 (on TV): -- so the Yellow Ranger just, like, beamed into the back of the bus and took us to shelter, and the White Ranger shot these lasers at the monster and almost got squished... [ CASEY reacts with a frown. ] CASEY: "White Ranger"?! I'm pink! PETE (shrugging): You're about half-and-half. [ The report continues with an excerpt from an interview with PASSENGER2. ] PASSENGER2 (on TV, mystified): And then they beamed up into this... giant robot...! I've never seen anything like it! [ PETE looks at CASEY. ] PETE: Boy, that Megazord beats the heck out of the flaming jet of doom. CASEY (moderately amused): The Cruiser? (makes a face) Yeah, I didn't like that either. [ They resume listening to the TV, which has now returned to STACY KEENE. ] STACY KEENE (on TV): -- have launched a full investigation, though there's been no word yet from the mayor's office. But for the people rescued today, it seems the Power Rangers are here to help. Nancy...? [ PETE flips off the TV. ] PETE: Well, there's our press conference. CASEY: Yeah, not bad, I guess. [ CASEY looks at the watch display of her AVIMORPHER. ] CASEY (cont'd, with a groan): Ohhh, I have to get ready for work. [ CASEY exhaustedly rises from her sitting position and heads toward the door. ] CASEY: Thanks for coming out with me this morning. PETE (stretching): Yeah, no problem. [ CASEY pauses at the door. ] CASEY: Oh, and I'm pink, by the way. [ PETE chuckles as CASEY shuts the door behind her. ] [ Break. ] [ INT. MUSEUM GALLERY - LUKE is in a formal uniform guiding a group of people toward the gift shop. ] LUKE: ... And you can find some really nice color prints in our gift shop. Again, my name's Luke, and I hope you enjoyed your tour. [ As the group disperses, LUKE spots LISA near the atrium, where she's been waiting for him to finish. She is smiling faintly. He approaches, happy to see her. ] LUKE: Lisa! LISA: You know, you look pretty good in uniform. LUKE (concerned): How have you been? Is everything okay? LISA: Well, the charges were dropped... LUKE (surprised but neither outwardly positive or negative): Really...! Did you...? LISA (ashamed, shaking her head): I couldn't do the confession thing yet. [ LUKE lowers his eyes in response. ] LUKE: Oh... LISA (wistfully optimistic): But I took back the necklace. [ LUKE raises his eyebrows and meets her gaze again. ] LISA (cont'd, proudly): Yeah, I got a seventy dollar credit for it! [ LUKE blinks, speechless. ] LISA (cont'd, sheepishly): Yeah, that was a joke... Sorry, bad taste. I really did give it back though. Jeez, it was humiliating. I thought I was gonna die. (takes a breath) But I did it. LUKE: Well, I'm proud of you. LISA (rolling her eyes self-deprecatingly): Yeah, well... Thanks for-- You know. LUKE (smiling softly): Yeah. LISA (bashfully, after a pause): So... I'll see you around..? [ LUKE nods with a continued smile. ] LUKE: You bet. [ LISA smiles in parting. ] LISA: Bye. [ As LISA exits, LUKE turns with a contented smile and returns to the gallery. Fade to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time on Power Rangers Take Flight: [ EXT. CITY STREET - CHRIS and PETE approach three young adults, including R.J. and DANNY (both male), and ROBIN (female). All three are dressed in grunge clothing, and their demeanor is very relaxed, arguably to the point of apathy. ] CHRIS: Hey guys. This is Pete... (as though he's mentioned Pete before) ... my roommate..? [ PETE seems to be seeking acceptance. He is smiling politely but doesn't appear incredibly comfortable. ] PETE: Hey guys. [ The group issues a collective "hey" with unenthusiastic head nods. They then continue with their previous conversation, not making much effort to include Pete. ] PETE: So, umm... are any of you guys up for a movie or something? CHRIS (to Pete): We-- We usually just kinda hang out. PETE: Oh. (pauses) But, like... What do you do? R.J. (to nobody in particular): Man, why do you always have to be "doing" something all the time? [ INT. CHRIS AND PETE'S APARTMENT - CHRIS stands nearby as PETE slumps on the couch watching TV as he lazily eats from a bowl of cheesy rice resting on his stomach. ] CHRIS (cont'd): Umm, look, man.. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. You wanna... go do something this afternoon? [ PETE again replies lazily without looking up. ] PETE: Why do we have to be "doing" something all the time? [ CHRIS is initially flustered, then insulted. He turns to leave for his bedroom. ] CHRIS: Yeah, all right. Whatever. [ EXT. PARK - BLACK RANGER lands and assumes a confrontational stance toward a monster (off-screen). ] [ The monster, apparently created from a "Juice" vending machine, emerges from behind a tree, his voice giddy and manic. ] MONSTER: Well, it looks like Yellow's up a tree! [ BLACK RANGER looks up at a nearby tree. ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): Huh? Pete...! [ Sitting among the tree's branches, YELLOW RANGER points at BLACK (off-screen) and makes a dismissive gesture before crossing his arms and reclining. ] PETE (Yellow Ranger): You know what? I don't need this. If you need me, I'm taking a nap. [ With a slumped sigh, BLACK RANGER keeps his eyes on the monster (off-screen). ] CHRIS (Black Ranger): (sighs) What's going on...? [ Cut to black. ] DR. BERING (voice-over): Next time, on Power Rangers Take Flight. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Take Flight Category:Joejira